


Never again, no more.

by Anonymous



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Person Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Childhood Friends, Cussing, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Fighting, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Prison, Realistic Minecraft, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), cause that shit lives in my head rent free, does dream actually feel bad?, dream calls sapnap pandas, dream wasnt a good friend, for like one sentence lol, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like ghostbur, remember when dream killed sapnap canonically, sam is here briefly, smp dream is a dick, title from a jazmin bean song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Why are you here Sapnap?""Don't you think you owe me an apology?"// orSapnap visits Dream and it doesn't go as smooth as he was hoping.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180
Collections: anonymous





	Never again, no more.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like people dont appreciate sapnaps character enough. his character is rlly interesting to me. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy the fic!

As soon as he steps inside a feeling of unease washes over him. He commends Sam for being able to handle it. The first thing he’s told to do is read and sign a book. Then, he’s asked to put all of his shit in a chest. And the whole time, Sapnap can’t help thinking, _‘what the fuck’._ How the hell did Dream end up in a place like this? I mean, he knows how and he knows Dream deserves it. But how did they get here, what went wrong? Sapnap almost laughs in disbelief, so much shit for one person. 

Sam leads him further into the prison, Sapnap does what he’s told quietly and without issue. He’s hit with a potion, Sam says something about needing to keep him at his weakest while he’s here. All Sapnap can think of is how Dream could do that while he was at full health. He waits in front of a wall of lava, the silence is long, tension sits in the air. They let it. When the room finally drains and he can see Dream, he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He’s not wearing his mask. Sapnap is shaking, his heart won’t slow down. He probably shouldn’t have come here, no- he definitely shouldn’t have. It’s not like Dream would miss him. Sapnap is about to turn around, tell Sam to cancel the whole thing. But, the ground under him begins to move and Sapnap knows he’s too far gone now. He holds Dream’s gaze the entire time he’s crossing the room. He reminds himself that Dream has no power here. He’s just as defenseless as Sapnap. He stands a little straighter, steps off the platform. He turns to watch it go, catches Sam’s stare for a brief moment and he sees pity. Sapnap offers a small smile as the room begins to fill with lava once again. He grounds himself and ignores the feeling of dread in his stomach as he turns to face Dream again. The fucker has the smuggest grin on his face and Sapnap would give anything to knock his teeth in. “Sapnap, I was wondering when you’d come visit me.” Dream offers a toothy grin. “How could you be so sure I would?” Sapnap mumbled. “You probably shouldn’t have. But, you could never stay away for too long. Clingy much?” Dream drawled. Sapnap frowned at that. “Shut the hell up.”

It’s silent for a while before either of them decided to speak again. “..So how have you been?” Sapnap coughed.

“Why are you here, Sapnap?” Dream asked, eyes boring into the younger, empty as always. Sapnap swallowed, “Don’t you think you owe me an apology?” he questioned. That earned him a snicker. “Do you think you owe me one?” Dream challenged. “Hell no.” Sapnap scoffed. Dream sent him a pointed look, “There’s your answer.” Sapnap let out an incredulous noise, his hands coming up to rub at his face. “Well, you do.” he snapped. Dream only shook his head, “So childish.” he sighed. Sapnap crossed his arms, swallowed the lump in his throat. “..I heard that you apologised to Tommy.” “I did.” Dream shrugged. Something ignited in Sapnap at the other’s response and it burned deep in his chest. “Why are you so fucking mean to me? I was the one who was on your side, who fought with you. Not because I cared about Tommy- or L’manberg. Or the stupid fucking discs. It was because I cared about you! So, excuse me for thinking I deserve an apology for you fucking me over.” Sapnap seethed. “And who’s side are you on now, Sapnap? Cause it’s not mine.” “You were the one who said you didn’t give a fuck about me, Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed, voice breaking. “Pandas..” Dream spoke, his eyes softened as he took a step closer to the other. 

“I’m sorry.” Dream whispered. Sapnap felt the burn in his chest spread to behind his eyes, vision now blurry with tears as he shook his head. “Did you hear me? I said I'm sorry. That’s what you wanted, right Sap?” Dream blurted. Sapnap let out a frustrated scream, tugging at his hair. “No.” Sapnap breathed, stepping away. “No..?” Dream faltered, eyebrows furrowing in obvious confusion before defaulting back to that blank, empty stare. “Then what the hell do you want?” “I want you to mean it!” Sapnap cried. “I want you to apologize and fucking mean it.” Sapnap continued shakily. Dream just stood there and squared his jaw while curling and uncurling his fists. “Well, I'm afraid I can’t do that.” he said. “Why, why not!?” Sapnap pleaded. “Because frankly Sapnap, I don’t. I’m not sorry and I don’t feel bad.” Dream snapped. Sapnap feels like wind has been knocked out of him. He gasps, hand covering his mouth, holding his stomach, wrapping around himself. He can’t sit still, he doesn’t know what to do. He’s gonna be sick - he can’t breathe, he can’t -.. Fuck! His chest hurts, his stomach hurts. Everything hurts. He doesn’t wanna be here anymore, he physically cannot be here anymore. He thought he was ready but god, he’s not. He just wants to go home, fall into Karl and Quackity’s arms and stay there where he’s safe for hours. 

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt you, y’know. I would never hurt you on purpose, Pandas.” Dream insisted. A lie. “You killed me.” Sapnap commented dryly. He remembers, of fucking course he does. Dream took away one of his lives. One of the _real_ ones without so much as a second glance. “Only because you deserved it. I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t needed.” Dream tutted, moving closer to the distressed boy. “Don’t” Sapnap choked. Dream paused his movement for only a moment before continuing forward. He crouched in front of the other and Sapnap hadn’t even realized he’d fallen to the ground. “Oh c’mon, Pandas. You need me.” Dream cooed, brushing a few strands of hair out of the younger’s face. “I don’t.” Sapnap hiccuped, shaking his head. He had others, people who genuinely cared for him. Dream only shushed him. “You do. Look at me - _look at me_.” Dream grabbed the boy's face, looking him in the eyes. “You do. You need me.” Dream confirmed. Sapnap protested, moving away from the other. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s alright, you can need me. I’ll take care of you, keep you safe.” Dream murmured. “No! I-.. No. This is not happening again, I am done. Fucking done with you - and your manipulation. That shit doesn’t work on me anymore.” Sapnap barked. “I should’ve never come here - I just thought that maybe.. After everything that’s happened.. After losing me and George you’d realize something? I don’t know. I’m fucking stupid for thinking you’d change, people like you never change. And I'm happy I get to live my life knowing that you're rotting in here you self righteous, lying, manipulative piece of shit.” Sapnap affirmed, wiping his face. Dream stared in silence, eyes cold and void of emotion. Sapnap didn’t want to leave any room for Dream to speak, in case he tried to charm his way out of this.

“Goodbye Dream.”

“I’ll see you soon, Sapnap.”

“No. You won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave comments abt what u though if youd like :)
> 
> bye <3


End file.
